Sparking a New Journey
by AmourshippingCanon
Summary: Ash and Pikachu are known for the close bond they share and the many adventures they have had together. But just how close is their bond? What led them together? Before Ash came along, Pikachu was not alone. Discover just how Pikachu arrived at Professor Oak's lab, and why is began his journey so distrustful of Ash in "Sparking a New Journey" a Pikachu origin story!


**Author's Note:**

Hello all, it is I, AmourshippingCanon. I have returned from the darkest depths of the universe and I am ready to roll. I've got some serious rust to shake off before getting to Lumiose University and Generation Z, however, so I've decided to write a little oneshot to get back in the groove.

So about this oneshot...it's got nothing to do with my other stories, and it's got no shipping whatsoever. No...this oneshot is all about Pikachu! I decided to write a little Pikachu origin story. So...we'll see how it goes, but hopefully you all enjoy.

 **Sparking a New Journey**

Professor Oak sighed contentedly as he sat down after a long day of preparation for what would be a big day tomorrow. He was expecting four new Pokemon trainers to arrive at his lab in the morning, each expecting their brand new starter Pokemon, their first set of pokeballs and a specially programmed PokeDex to give them data on all of the Pokemon they would be seeing and potentially catching throughout their journeys. It was always an exciting time, but it sure did bring him some stress as he needed to make the preparations. Particularly with the issues that arose this year.

It appeared that their were some issues at the Pokemon League with the breeding of the next crop of starter Pokemon, and only one of each type was available to each town responsible for giving them to new trainers. Professor Oak had hoped he would be an exception to the limit, as he often received more trainers, but unfortunately, he wasn't. No, only three of the young and excited trainers that came to him the next morning would be receiving an official starter Pokemon of Kanto.

A flash of yellow caught Samuel Oak's eye as he took a sip of his tea. _Pikachu._ He smiled sadly, thinking of how he had found the poor creature. _He was all alone out there,_ he thought to himself, shaking his head. _He lost someone, I'm sure of it. He needed a friend. He still does._

Oak wasn't quite sure _he_ was the friend Pikachu needed, although he was glad that he had been able to provide shelter for the young Mouse Pokemon. Sometimes he was unsure of how much Pikachu really desired it, but the feisty electric type was glad to eat the meals provided to him and observe the activity at the lab and be around the other Pokemon. It was a nasty shock, literally, when Oak would accidentally walk up behind him and scare the little guy, but for the most part, the two were able to live alongside each other.

"Bulba bulbasaur." The sound of the grass starter Pokemon brought Oak's mind back to his previous worries. He could see Bulbasaur, along with the fire type Charmander, and water type Squirtle, making their way over to their food bowls for their dinner. They each looked like fine young Pokemon, and Oak was quite sure that their trainers would be quite pleased. He knew that his grandson, Gary, had shown quite a fondness for the tough little Squirtle when he had visited earlier. _Hopefully Gary will get here nice and early in the morning._

The professor felt that of the three, however, the Charmander showed the greatest potential. Not that it was particularly easy to tell at this point, given how young the Pokemon were, and the very limited time he had had with them, but it just seemed to have the spirit that was needed of a strong and healthy Pokemon. He knew the signs that his friend, Agatha of the Elite Four, would often look for in her Pokemon back in the day, and he felt this Charmander showed some of those signs. Although, it did seem to be a bit of a wildcard at times in terms of behaviour, and whoever its new trainer was, would have to have the patience and drive to help it reach its potential

"Pika?" Oak smiled, watching as Pikachu emerged from his kitchen, holding a little bottle of ketchup. It gave the professor a little glare, as though challenging him to take it back from him, but Oak had no such intention. He wanted Pikachu to feel he had a home. Of course...he did wish he could get the little guy out a bit more. _I'm not as young as I once was. He needs a trainer..._

He felt he was on the verge of a great thought, but a sound near his window distracted him, and he looked up quickly, seeing what he was sure was a pink tail disappearing in a flash of light. "What on earth could that have been?" he said aloud. It definitely looked like some kind of Pokemon, but he couldn't think of one that looked like the little bit that he saw. "How strange..." he said, smiling at the thought of seeing an unusual Pokemon. He walked towards his window, seeing the sun setting on the horizon, a small rainbow visible after the brief rain from earlier that day. A flying type could be seen in the distance, but it was so far away, the professor couldn't make out what it was. It did look a little strange to him, but perhaps it was a trick of the mind after seeing whatever it was that had appeared at the window.

"Chaaa!" As Oak leaned forward, resting his arms on the ledge, Pikachu hopped up next to him, looking amazed at the sight before them. It was nice to see the young Mouse Pokemon look so happy, licking away at his ketchup bottle as he admired the rainbow, and the sunset.

"It is beautiful, isn't it Pikachu?" Professor Oak whispered, his eyes going back to the view outside. It was times like this that he was happiest he had set up his lab at the top of a hill. "There is so much beauty in this world, you know. I do hope you can see it all one day."

He stopped and looked at the electric type, who had stopped licking his ketchup to stare curiously at the man who had rescued him many months before. It was a rare moment, and one that Oak would not take for granted, as Pikachu shuffled closer to him and gave his hand a little nuzzle, before returning his gaze outside and resuming his ketchup eating.

"I was a trainer myself once, Pikachu," Oak whispered, smiling as he remembered some of his travels. "I was pretty good, if I do say so myself. A good friend of mine, Agatha, is in the Elite Four, and you know...I gave her some trouble back in the day. If I hadn't decided to become a Pokemon Researcher, who knows what may have happened?"

"Pika?" Oak wasn't sure if Pikachu was really even listening. He seemed so absorbed in sucking on the ketchup bottle and staring at the view outside, but nonetheless, he continued.

"I remember my own journey beginning, just as it will begin for the four young trainers coming tomorrow morning. Oh, the excitement I felt, Pikachu. I could barely wait, but you know, the excitement I felt the night before made it hard to sleep, and I accidentally slept in! If it hadn't been for Agatha coming to my house and waking me up, I may have never received my Charmander that day."

The thought of his Charmander made Oak pause and look at the three starter Pokemon over by their food bowls. Bulbasaur and Squirtle were still eating, but Charmander was actually just finishing up, and the young fire type turned around, noticed Oak looking at him, and came over. Oak knelt down and lifted him up so that he too could watch the sunset and maybe listen to his story as well.

"You see, Agatha was not actually receiving a starter Pokemon that day, as she had befriended a Gastly as a young girl. Fortunately, she didn't forget about me, however, and I managed to get to the local professor's lab that day to get my Pokemon. There were actually four new trainers leaving that day as well." Oak sighed as he thought of that, realizing how crushing it would be for whoever arrived last the next day. He was lucky that Agatha had been there for him, but what if one of the trainers tomorrow had the same issue that might have made him miss out.

"Mander?" Oak shook his head, noticing Charmander looking confused at his silence. Pikachu had also stopped, staring curiously at him. _These young Pokemon are so important for their human counterparts. I need to make sure every trainer has someone they can take on their journey._

"Don't worry about me, you two. I'm just an old man, thinking about old times." He chuckled, looking out and admiring the view one more time. It was getting darker now, and the rainbow was essentially gone at this point. However, Oak could still see the beautiful sights around him, such as the flock of Pidgey flying overhead, and a Butterfree hovering over some flowers.

"Ash! Ash, what are you doing?! It's time for dinner young man, and you still have a lot of preparation to do for tomorrow!"

The familiar voice made Oak chuckle as he stared down the hill, seeing his friend Delia making her way up the path towards a young raven-haired boy who seemed to be sitting at the edge of Oak's property, admiring the Pokemon that were still out and about. He didn't really get to see too much of the boy, but Gary sure talked about Ash Ketchum quite a bit, and Oak remember how lively the soon to be trainer was at his summer camp many years ago.

"I hadn't even remembered that Ash would be one of the four trainers coming tomorrow," Oak muttered, looking at Pikachu and Charmander, who were staring curiously outside. "That reminds me...I still need to set up the identification system for each trainer's PokeDex. Who was it that was coming? I had the list somewhere..."

He was distracted again, however, as he heard mother and son once again outside. "Aww, but mom, I just wanted to look at the Pokemon some more. I'm gonna be a trainer tomorrow, so I just want to know what I might see, and Professor Oak has all the Pokemon you can think of at this lab!"

"I know you're excited, Ash, but Professor Oak doesn't want people sitting at the edge of his property all night. You can look tomorrow when you get your Pokemon." Oak could just barely see the hint of a smile on Delia's face as she said those words, knowing that she was also excited for Ash, knowing how much he wanted this. "Which reminds me, have you decided which one you want?"

Ash shook his head. "I don't know yet. They're all so awesome. Squirtle is really strong, but Bulbasaur is cool, too. And then there's Charmander as well, which would be super cool. I just can't pick. Any of them would be awesome."

Oak chuckled to himself at that. It was the kind of spirit he hoped all the trainers would have tomorrow. Any Pokemon could be great as long as they had the right trainer, and Oak was sure that whoever young Ash received would be great with the attitude he appeared to have. "Perhaps that boy will be your trainer, Charmander," Oak said, looking at the fire type, who tilted his head curiously, looking back outside.

"Chu," Pikachu muttered, looking a little tense as he stared out the window at the pair. Oak knew Pikachu distrusted many humans, but he seemed to be confused about the two very nonthreatening pair outside.

"Well maybe the professor won't have any of those Pokemon left if you don't come home and get ready for your big day in time," Delia teased after a moment of watching the Pokemon with Ash. Oak winced at the comment, realizing the two of them had no idea.

"That wouldn't matter!" Ash said forcefully, looking up at the lab. He didn't seem to notice Oak, but it was almost like he _was_ speaking to him. "I'll take anyone. I just want to have a Pokemon I can become best friends with and become a Pokemon Master with!"

Delia couldn't help but chuckle at that, and neither could Oak as he watched the two start to walk away. It sure did seem like Ash was ready for anything that came his way. Perhaps he could achieve this dream of his. Perhaps he could become a Pokemon Master. Gary would have something to say about it, that was for sure, but Oak was sure pleased to see the spirit of the young boy, and felt he could do great things.

" _Mew! Mew ew-ew-ew!_ "

Oak stopped his own chuckling as he heard the noise and quickly looked to the left, outside his window. There was a shape, barely visible in the darkness as the sun was almost completely out of sight now. It must've been some kind of Pokemon, and it appeared to be laughing, just as amused by Ash's antics as Oak and Delia had been. Oak was curious to find out what it was, and leaned out to get a better view, but as he did so, he accidentally placed his hand on Pikachu's tail.

"Piii kaaa CHUUU!"

Charmander had been fortunate to get out of there before Pikachu had unleashed the attack, but Professor Oak hadn't been so lucky. He'd been hit by Pikachu's Thunder Shock attacks a few times, but they never got easier to take. He fell over, twitching as the attack finally ended, breathing heavily as he watched the electric mouse scurry away.

"Sorry, Pikachu," he called out weakly, knowing it was his fault. He got up slowly, taking a peek out the window again to see if the Pokemon was still there, but not noticing anything. He sighed, scolding himself for rushing and startling Pikachu. He supposed he had gotten over excited after watching Ash's little declaration. _If only Pikachu could have a trainer like..._

"Mander?"

Oak smiled widely, looking up at the fire type who was coming to check on him. "I'm all right, Charmander, thank you. In fact, I'm excellent!" He had just come up with the perfect idea.

Oak rushed out towards his work area, checking the table that held the pokeballs for the three starters. _There they are, the pokeballs for Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur. But three isn't enough!_ He then clicked a button which opened up the middle part of the table and revealed a third pokeball. One with a little lightning bolt on it. _Pikachu,_ he thought, grimacing as he remembered the electric type's hatred of pokeballs, _you might be able to find a new best friend after all._

* * *

"Pichu, dodge and use Thunder Shock!"

"Cha!" the Tiny Mouse Pokemon squeaked as he pounced forward from his trainer's shoulder. It concentrated everything it had into the electric sacs on its cheeks and fired out the bolt of electricity towards his opponent, a fierce looking Raticate.

The attack hit well, causing the Raticate to stagger back, wincing as it retreated in the direction of its trainer, an evil looking man wearing a dark suit with a red 'R' on it. Pichu stood straight in front of his own trainer, glaring ahead at their opponents.

"Why won't you people leave me alone?!" Pichu's trainer shouted, shocking the small electric type with the rage in his voice. He'd been with this trainer for a couple of months now, and he had never heard him sound so enraged. "I'm done with it! All of it! Giovanni will have to respect that."

"That's not how the business works! You made a commitment. Giovanni expects it to be honoured." The evil trainer smirked as he and his Raticate took a step forward. "You've shown great potential. Use your talents to help our great organization. If you feel you need a higher place, Giovanni will grant it to you."

Pichu's trainer spat at the weak gesture. "Give me a break! Giovanni will use me to accomplish evil, just as he's using you. He has no respect for his people and no respect for the Pokemon who fight by his side!"

"And you respect that little runt in front of you?" the evil trainer asked, laughing. Pichu didn't fully understand what was being said, still trying to get an understanding of humans, but he knew he was being insulted. His cheeks sparked in anger.

"I respect all of my Pokemon, and Pichu is no different! Isn't that right, buddy!" Pichu felt emboldened by his trainer's words, the sparks getting larger as he glared ahead. He would do anything to protect his trainer, and he would fight his hardest alongside him.

"Pichuuu!" As he unleashed his Thunder Shock, he felt a warmth throughout his body, and a buzz of new electrical power surging through him. He could hear the grunt of pain as his attack struck Raticate, and the gasps in surprise from the evil trainer and his own. "Pika?" he squeaked in surprise as the glow around him died down. He looked down at his body, surprised to see a slightly different shade of yellow and that he was a little larger.

"It evolved into a Pikachu!" the evil trainer shouted in surprise. In front of him was his Raticate, completely knocked out.

Pikachu's trainer pumped his fist in excitement. "Great job, buddy! I knew you could do it! Now use Thunder Shock one more time and finish these guys off!"

"Pika! Piii kaaa chuuu!" Pikachu leaped high into the air, charging the electricity in his cheeks and fired off his attack, feeling the extra energy from his evolved state. His attack struck Raticate once more and continued, hitting the evil trainer as well and sending both of them flying into a tree. They both fell to the ground hard, and lay still, appearing as though they wouldn't be moving again for quite some time.

"All right! Way to go, Pikachu!" his trainer shouted, running up to him, keeping a close eye out for anyone who might be listening. Pikachu was sure he was wondering if the police that had been helping them chase this trainer were around.

Pikachu was about to jump into his trainer's arms when he heard a noise coming from the bushes behind him, and he quickly turned around, seeing a tall man in a suit approaching, clapping his hands slowly. The Mouse Pokemon tensed up, sensing danger, but after a quick glance at his trainer, and seeing that he wasn't worried, he calmed down himself.

"Well...that was quite the impressive little battle," the approaching man said, raising an eyebrow as he looked towards the unconscious trainer and his Raticate. "I must admit, you had me fooled for a moment there."

Pikachu's trainer chuckled. "You know I need to keep the act up, Giovanni sir. Some of these people aren't convinced I've switched sides yet."

"For good reason," Giovanni replied, chuckling a little. He nodded after a moment, looking back at the unconscious trainer. "I realize we don't have too much time, but you are aware of the next stage of your mission? It has been difficult to get messages to you while you train with the police forces."

"I am, sir. If I can get a position with the League, I am meant to relieve the high security forces stationed on Cinnabar Island." Pikachu's trainer paused and then continued, curiosity in his voice. "Which reminds me...have you been able to obtain the DNA of the Legendary Mew?"

Giovanni chuckled at that. "That is none of your concern as of yet. Just get me Cinnabar Island and I'll do the rest.

Pikachu was extremely confused by all of this, but assumed his trainer had the best of intentions with whatever was going on, so he felt he could trust this Giovanni. "Pika?" he couldn't help but ask, however, pawing his trainer.

"You know that Pichu evolve due to a strong bond of friendship with their trainer?" Giovanni said, staring at Pikachu. "I did not know you were one for that sort of thing."

Pikachu's trainer laughed a little nervously, looking at Pikachu a little strangely. He seemed unlike himself in that moment. "Yeah...well I suppose I've had quite the act going. I caught it a couple months back with some of the other police members while we were checking out an old headquarters of yours actually. It was nosing around and I figured I'd look weird if I didn't 'rescue' it." He laughed at that, with what Pikachu knew was a very unnatural laugh for him.

Giovanni laughed as well, his sounding even more creepy. Pikachu was starting to feel uneasy at this point. "Well...your position is still not secure, so I believe you'll need to do some more convincing. If you were to...lose a Pokemon at the hands of Team Rocket..."

Pikachu's trainer chuckled at that. "Yeah...I suppose that would convince them. But really, what do you think I should do if I haven't convinced them yet?"

"It wasn't a joke. I'll take this Pikachu with me, and when your 'friends' arrive, you'll tell them your faithful Pokemon was stolen as you fought to capture a Team Rocket grunt." Giovanni raised an eyebrow as he looked at Pikachu's trainer. "Unless you have any objections..."

"I..." Pikachu's trainer looked uneasy. "I..."

"Hey, where'd he go?! I thought he went this way. I heard an explosion over here."

"Maybe over there. C'mon, let's go!"

Giovanni and Pikachu's trainer looked up at the noise and then back at each other. Before Pikachu's trainer could speak, however, Giovanni had reached out and grabbed Pikachu, picking him up and holding him tightly. Pikachu was tempted to shock the man, but he saw his trainer quickly shake his head and then reach towards his belt and take off a pokeball and hand it to Giovanni.

"You know what to do," Giovanni said quietly, before turning and heading towards the trees.

Pikachu was stunned, and he opened his mouth to cry out loudly as he looked back towards his trainer, seeing a defeated look in his eyes. "Pi-"

"Silence!" Giovanni hissed. And then, before Pikachu knew it, something was pulling him into darkness.

* * *

Pikachu hated pokeballs, but he tolerated them when his trainer needed to use them for carrying him to various places and needing to move quickly. However, there was something very clearly wrong here. He had been taken. He had been taken by some strange man, and he had been put in his pokeball for no reason.

He waited for what seemed like forever, wondering just what could be going on. His trainer hadn't given him away. There was no way. They had just fought a tough battle together, and Pikachu had evolved. Was he just being sent away for whatever this mission was? His trainer needed to do something important, so this man, Giovanni, was holding onto him until then.

As he wondered what else it might be, he suddenly felt himself moving and he opened his eyes to see this man, Giovanni, staring at him, apparently having removed him from the pokeball. The two stared at one another for a moment, before Giovanni put the pokeball he was holding down on the ground in front of him and stepped on it, crushing it. Pikachu did hate the pokeball of course, but he was pretty sure this was not a good thing.

"Pika!" he shouted angrily, looking suspiciously up at Giovanni. He glanced around, realizing they were in the same forest clearing they had been in earlier.

"You little rat," Giovanni whispered, chuckling to himself. "You have no idea what's happened, do you. Just as foolish and ignorant as your trainer." He pulled something out of his pocket. It looked like some kind of case with glass on it. He pushed something on it with his finger and then knelt down as voices emerged from it. "Have a listen..."

"Hi sweetie, it's me!"

"Honey! Oh, it's been so long! How are you? Are you okay? Why don't you call more? Your son and I are worried sick about you. He's going to forget what you look like if you don't come home soon!"

"I know...I'm sorry. I really am, but you know how important my work is. You know what would happen if Team Rocket became more than a band of Pokemon thieves which is bad enough as it is." Pikachu listened closely, knowing it was his trainer that was speaking, even though he couldn't really understand what was going on. "I need to make this world safe for Ash. If I fail...his journey...you know he's the apple of my eye."

There was silence before the female voice continued. "I understand...but it's also going to be a difficult journey for him if he knows he doesn't have his father to help him. Be safe out there. I don't quite know what you're getting yourself into, but just be careful."

"I will. I promise. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Is...is our son awake?"

"He's sleeping, but I'll let him know his daddy loves him. Last time you called you said you caught a Pichu. He's been really looking forward to meeting it, although he keeps thinking it's a Pikachu since Pichu are never seen around here."

"Oh...well..hopefully he can see it soon. I'll talk to you later, sweetie. Bye."

As the voices stopped, Pikachu looked up at Giovanni, noticing the disapproving look in the man's eyes. "A pity," he said, shaking his head. "Your trainer could have been great, but he really was a traitor to Team Rocket. You see, little Pikachu...I can't tolerate a traitor."

At this, he pulled another device of some kind out of his pocket. Pikachu could see some kind of button on it, and instantly felt a sense of dread. He could see Giovanni staring out in the direction of the city, and knew that something bad was going to happen. He had to act. "Piii kaaa-"

But it was too late.

 _BOOOOM!_

Pikachu fell back as the explosion was heard, the ground shaking even out in the forest. It was only a few seconds before smoke could be seen over the trees. What had this strange man done? Was Pikachu's trainer in all of that? He felt his head go cloudy. This wasn't real. This couldn't be real.

"And that, little Pikachu, is how to get rid of a problem. Now...you're quite the little problem yourself..."

Pikachu hadn't even seen the large cat-like Pokemon lurking in the bushes. And now, he only saw it briefly as it blasted him with a ferocious Power Gem attack. He was sent flying through the clearing by the attack, and he landed hard in front of a tree. The fear and complete lack of understanding of what was going on was making it hard for Pikachu to comprehend his surroundings. He tried to get up, but was again struck by the attack. He had never felt such pain.

"You created a problem for me, Pikachu. Perhaps Mr. Ketchum would have stayed on board if it weren't for you." Giovanni shrugged. "Or perhaps he was a traitor all along. Regardless, you made him weaker than ever before, and I needed to act and when I need to act, it means trouble for Team Rocket. I can't have that again. Persian...again"

And when Pikachu was struck again, the world went black.

* * *

Pikachu would never figure out if Giovanni had let him go, or if he had been blasted so far away he had been lost, or simply if Giovanni had thought he'd fully gotten rid of his "problem". Pikachu lay in whatever spot he had landed in for quite some time, and as he lay there, he lost and regained consciousness countless times. And the more and more time he was left there, the harder and harder it became to remember what was a dream, and what was reality.

He was found sometime later. He had no idea how long he'd been lying in that forest. When an elderly man had picked him up, looking stunned at the condition he was in, he could barely even remember why he was there. His mind had been clouded by pain and...was it betrayal?

He spent the next few weeks recovering in some kind of lab, the old man nursing him back to health. He didn't quite trust the man, and in fact, he remembered that there had been a man who had been with him before he'd ended up here. He couldn't help but wonder if there was some kind of connection.

However, as the months went on, Pikachu grew to trust the man somewhat, and realized that he had actually been caught on the night he'd been hurt after a little incident where the old man had tried to keep him in his pokeball. Fortunately, however, the man understood Pikachu's hesitation to stay in his pokeball, and let him remain out of it. But, for whatever reason, Pikachu couldn't quite put his full trust in the man.

It was bizarre, but Pikachu felt like there was a huge gap in his memory. Something was missing, something important, and he grew more and more frustrated as he tried to remember. There was...someone...someone who he was with. They gave him up...and...then he was here.

As the days continued, Pikachu eventually gave up on remembering, trying to move on to whatever else was in store here at this lab. There was certainly a lot to do, and many Pokemon around to play with. But...Pikachu wasn't so sure he wanted to stay there. He knew there was something out there to do. He had to something more.

It was only on a night where the old man was watching the sunset and a young boy and a woman was outside, that Pikachu had a spark. The boy was so familiar looking...and the woman...she sounded like something he had heard before.

Who were they, and could they be trusted?

* * *

"I hope you have a wonderful journey, Gary. Do be careful, and be sure to keep in touch with me." Professor Oak couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as he watched his grandson clip his first pokeball to his belt, which held his very first Pokemon in Squirtle. "And don't forget to use that PokeDex of yours and gather as much data as possible. I can never have too much!"

"Will do, gramps," Gary said confidently, waving his hand dismissively. "I've got it all handled for you. You probably shouldn't have even bothered handing a loser like Ash a PokeDex. I'm the man for the job. He'll only slow you down by gathering pointless data."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Gary," Oak said, shaking his head at his grandson's overconfidence. "Regardless, Ash hasn't even picked up his PokeDex and starter Pokemon yet. Do tell him to come by if you see him."

Gary looked surprised at this, looking at the table where the three starter Pokemon had been. "Huh, but gramps...there aren't any..." He started laughing. "Ash missed his chance! Ha! What a loser!"

"Gary..."

"Heh! Smell ya later, gramps! You can count on me!"

Oak sighed in exasperation as his grandson burst through the door and began heading down the hill towards his bizarre little gathering of cheerleaders and whatnot. The professor had never understood how Gary had gathered such a following. He watched from his doorway a moment as his grandson made his declarations to his followers about how great he would become before a small commotion appeared to end it. Oak could just barely see who had caused it.

"Ash..."

Admittedly, Oak was a little disappointed in the boy for being so late, even if he understood it. However, he supposed it was meant to be in a way, as it was Ash who had given him the idea for his fourth Pokemon to give away. He was beginning to have his doubts, however, as he noticed that the boy was in his pajamas, not looking particularly ready whatsoever for the challenges ahead. And considering the hassle of getting little Pikachu into his pokeball the night before...

He shook his head as he noticed Gary hopping into a car after presumably taunting Ash. _Well, I suppose I'd better get down there. Ash, your very own Pokemon legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventures with Pokemon awaits!_

 **Author's Note:**

And there we have it! Pikachu and Ash have been forever linked and according to this...it was Ash's father who caught and trained little Pichu, who as we all know needs to evolve with friendship. And thus...Pikachu is Ash's dad's Pokemon! But what happened to Ash's dad? Maybe we'll never know...

Now obviously there may be some holes in here. I made it so Pikachu forgot, but that the whole incident made him distrustful, and he recognizes Ash because of his dad, but can't remember if he can trust him. And yes...I was hinting that the Charmander is the same one that goes to Damien which may or may not fit.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Hopefully the rust is gone and the inspiration is back. I'd love to get going on my fics again, so let me know what you think and I'll see you all next time.


End file.
